Fluid flow sensors are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, in the medical area, flow sensors commonly are used to detect the volume of fluid per unit time (i.e., the fluid flow rate) of medicament infused into a patient through an IV tubing set.
A number of techniques can be used to determine the fluid flow rate. One technique uses spaced pressure sensors within a fluid flow path. Unfortunately, although devices implementing such technique can determine the fluid flow rate, they provide no information identifying the mass flow rate of the fluid (i.e., the mass of fluid flow per unit time).